


Master & Ven

by AlleynaArts



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleynaArts/pseuds/AlleynaArts
Summary: Just a bit of fan art I made for Mossgreen.Hope you like it.





	Master & Ven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/gifts).



Just a bit of fan art I made for Mossgreen.  
Hope you like it.  



End file.
